celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Multiversal Hospital
'''Multiversal Hospital '''is a mini-storyline event where several factions came together to construct a hospital as a sign of solidarity and support on the Moon. Leading up to the construction, several attacks had ravaged the Tower of Twilight, most notably an all-out assault by a group of sentient robots. Multiversal Hospital marks time since the end of the Infected Invasion that several factions came together to get something done. It led to the construction and opening of the Hospital of Light. Preceded by: Rising Storm Proceded by: Terra Stabilization The Event In the wake of the Decepticon assault on the Tower of Twilight, several civilians were displaced and/or injured. Many people had serious injuries that could not be treated in simple clinics, and the Tower's own hospitals had been destroyed, shutdown, or tasked to capacity. Roll first began the work of building the hospital by helping to establish a shanty of medical tents outside the Tower of Twilight, where she was later joined by Paula, Optimus Prime, Garrus, Serina and a few others. They came up with an idea to construct a hospital to aid the victims of the attack, and any other future attack on the Moon, Tower, Flotilla, or anywhere else in the multiverse. It was then decided that - as a statement and for convenience sake - the hospital would be constructed largely out of pieces of the old Sanctuary of Light. Their first act was to tear down and move the remaining buildings in the ruins of the Sanctuary. Garden students, Shield officers, and Serina's men all helped with this endeavor, cleaning up the north pole of the moon to better move their building materials, as well as get a foundation ready where they would eventually begin construction. The Autobots' Rift Bridge and Serina's transports were particularly helpful in transporting everyone and everything quickly, while Paula tasked herself with the mammoth ordeal of moving the Sanctuary's old Command Center. Tapping into her connection to the Moon, and with the spiritual and psychic help from Ventus and others, she was able to telekinetically pick up and move the large building, and even teleport it several miles to the south. After everything had been transported to the building site, Valorian, Shield, and Garden engineers began the long process of reforming the materials they had into everything they would need to begin construction. Considering many of the Valorians had experience rebuilding the Tower of Twilight under Michael Wilson, and some of the Autobots were familiar with construction, the process was a smooth one, and soon, the factions broke ground and commenced construction. Toward the end of the build, the Valorians outfitted the nearly-finished building with various defenses, paramount of which was the Thanix Cannon, a large, highly-advanced gun provided courtesy of Garrus. Finally, after a few weeks, the hospital was complete, and word was sent out all across the Moon and Flotilla about is completion. Anyone who had been injured in the attack on the Tower, or simply could not afford their own healthcare, was invited to test out the state-of-the art facilities. There was a small rumor that a band of miscreants had been planning a raid but that did not come to fruition before the hospital was complete. Result *The Sanctuary of Light, which stood as largely-unused ruins since the Refreshing Wave, was finally cleaned up and deconstructed. The Church of Pestiss was also cleaned, but was not used. *A large hospital was constructed about a half-mile outside of the walls ot the Tower of Twilight. It features both magical and technological healing methods and practicioners, and is one of the few healthcare facilities in the multiverse that can cater to both organic and synthetic patients. *Three of the heroic factions - the Valorians, Garden, and Lunar Shield - grew closer over the joint effort. See also *Rising Storm *Infected Invasion *Hawke *Sanctuary of Light *Altruistic Valorians NPCs/Followers *Multiverse Garden NPCs/Followers *Lunar Shield Followers/NPCs *Sea of Moondust *Multiverse Technology *Multiverse Magic External links *Multiverse Healthcare (IC Planning Thread) *Multiverse Healthcare Step One; Clean Up *Illumination (Grand Opening Thread) Category:Storyline Category:Player-Run Storyline